Un nuevo año… un nuevo comienzo
by Zilia K
Summary: [ONESHORT]Este es un fic corto para celebrar el comienzó de un nuevo año. [ZELDAxLINK]En la noche de año nuevo hay alguien en el castillo que no la está pasando nada bien... ¿será posible que el regreso de un joven revierta esta situación?


** Un nuevo año… un nuevo comienzo **

Estaba amaneciendo y a las doce de la noche de este día sería año nuevo por lo todo el pueblo estaba muy animado, la noche anterior había nevado por lo que todas las calles al igual que las casas estaban cubiertas de la esponjosa y blanca nieve…

Pero a pesar de que era un lindo día… había alguien en el castillo que no la estaba pasando nada bien…

- Buenos días princesa – decía la Sheikah y guardiana de Zelda entrando a su cuarto.

- Buenos días Impa – la joven se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, aun no se había vestido al parecer acababa de despertar y no se encontraba muy animada que digamos.

- Que le sucede princesa, hoy comienza un nuevo año – dijo mientras se aceraba preocupada a la joven – debería estar alegre, como todos los niños y jóvenes del pueblo.

- Dime algo Impa – decía mientras levantaba su mirada y clavaba las aguamarinas de sus ojos en los rubís de Impa – ¿mi padre no ha vuelto verdad?

- No alteza, su padre aún se encuentra en su viaje de negocios- respondió.

- Entonces… este año será igual que el que paso, cenaremos solas¿no es así? – volvió a preguntar con notable nostalgia en su voz.

- Si, a si es, los sirvientes se marcharan a sus hogares durante la tarde y el castillo quedara completamente solo, bueno solo estaremos nosotras y los guardias de turno – le respondió mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica – pero no se preocupe¿qué le parece si invitamos a Link a pasar con nosotras esta noche?

- No… - para sorpresa de Impa la joven no se veía nada animada por la idea – ayer hable con Link y me dijo que iría a visitar a Saria y a los niños del Bosque – termino de responderle.

- Con que… eso es lo que la tiene así de deprimida… - dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica – ¿no solo es por tu padre verdad?

La chica no respondió solo bajo su mirada entristecida.

- Bueno te dejo para que te vistas… te espero abajo – decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta – no creas que hoy por ser un día festivo no tienes entrenamiento – le guiño un ojo antes de salir.

Ahora volvía a estar completamente sola en su espaciosa habitación, no se sentía nada bien… no sabía cuando volvería su padre y el enorme castillo era demasiado desolado en esas fiestas, ya que todos los sirvientes se regresaban a sus respectivos hogares… cuando ella era pequeña su padre siempre se quedaba para esas fechas y celebraban junto a Impa la llegada del nuevo año.

- Zelda deja de estarte como tonta acá deprimida y levántate… - se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo – con esa cara que tienes no puedes salir a ningún lado – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

Luego de eso se dirigió al baño para tomar una larga y refrescadora ducha, al salir tomo una toalla y cubrió con ella su desnudo cuerpo, su largo y rubio cabello se encontraba libre de cualquier amarra y completamente húmedo, tomo un cepillo y comenzó a peinarlo lentamente, luego lo cubrió con otra toalla y salio del cuarto de baño.

* * *

Link se encontraba sobre Epona, ambos se dirigían hacia el bosque, donde Saria y los demás niños los esperaban, la verdad es que tenía muchos deseos de volver a hablar con Saria, la amiga de su infancia, se sentía algo triste por haber tenido que abandonar el bosque, pero para él era imposible permanecer ahí ya que su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño…

Ahora Link tenía unos 18 años de edad, era todo un joven hombre, era bastante alto y su cuerpo estaba en forma, tenía fuertes músculos, hombros anchos y firmes, su cabello rubio le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, si contar el rebelde flequillo que tapaba su frente y parte de sus ojos… a pesar de que aún vestía un traje verde igual al que usaba de niño, de lejos podía notarse que ya no lo era.

- Hemos llegado Epona – decía al tiempo que tiraba levemente de las riendas para que la yegua se detuviera – Gracias por traerme amiga – acarició con cariño la cabeza de su fiel corcel, para luego bajarse de un solo salto – me puedes esperar acá si quieres… _esperar… ahora que lo recuerdo… Zelda me dijo que esperaría mi regreso… _

La yegua se recostó en el nevado suelo, decidida a tomar una siesta, Link la observó divertido durante unos segundos, luego tomo una pequeña bolsa que estaba sobre Epona y se dispuso a ingresar a la aldea Kokiri, atravesando el tronco, ahora un poco bajo para su altura.

- Creo que he crecido mucho este último tiempo… jejejeje – se reía mientras se sobaba el pequeño chichón que ahora tenía en su cabeza a causa de un mal paso dentro del verdadero túnel que formaba el tronco hueco.

Camino lentamente por el puente de madera, donde años atrás se había despedido de Saria para comenzar un viaje que nunca creyó que se convertiría una de sus más grandes aventuras y donde conocería a tanta gente, criaturas y un gran número de peligros que debió enfrentar, para demostrar su valor… su coraje, y para salvar a la princesa de Hyrule.

- _Zelda… - _repitió mentalmente mientras la imagen de la joven llenaba sus pensamientos - Quien hubiera creído que yo era un Hylian – se dijo para si, al tiempo recordaba lo que había vivido hace ya bastante tiempo – ahora podré devolverle a Saria su ocarina.

Ya había atravesado todo el puente y se disponía entrar a la villa, donde todos los niños Kokiris se encontraban, al fin había llegado al lugar donde vivió parte de su infancia, el lugar donde su madre lo había dejado antes de morir.

* * *

Zelda ya se encontraba vestida, no traía su típico traje de princesa, ahora traía puesto un traje ajustado de combate de un azul oscuro, el pelo lo tenía amarrado en una trenza que comenzaba desde sus hombros.

Bajo las innumerables escales hasta llegar al salón principal, atravesó una gran cantidad de cuartos y luego salio hasta el amplio jardín del castillo, en donde Impa la esperaba con una sonrisa.

- Es un lindo día – dijo la Sheikah – ¿no lo cree princesa? – le pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica.

- Si Impa, es un día hermoso… a pesar de todo – le mostró una sincera sonrisa, mientras observaba el jardín.

El suelo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve al igual que la copa de los árboles, la nieve le daba una apariencia distinta al lugar.

- Bueno Impa… vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento… ¿no? – le propuso, al tiempo que se alejaba de la Sheikah y tomaba postura para el combate.

- Creo que hoy quieres terminar pronto el entrenamiento – le dijo Impa a su joven pupila – si esta vez logras golpearme… te prometo que no abra más entrenamiento durante una semana – dijo sonriendo.

- Pues bien… en ese caso… daré lo mejor de mi – dijo antes de correr hacia su maestra con todas las intenciones de atacarla.

Y así comenzó otra sesión de un duro entrenamiento que Zelda hacia a escondidas de su padre, hace más de cuatro años le había pedido de favor a Impa que la entrenara, ella quería ser una gran guerrera, no le molestaba estudiar ni leer, pero no le agradaba nada tener que salir siempre con escoltas y tener que aprender modales y un montón de reglas de cómo debe actuar una princesa, eso le molestaba de sobre manara.

* * *

Link ya había entrado en la villa, ahora observaba como los niños que a pesar de ser pequeños trabajaban arduamente para tener todo listo para la cena de año nuevo.

- _¿Dónde estará? –_ se pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amiga de la infancia.

- ¡¡LINK!! – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas – cuanto tiempo sin verte… has crecido mucho.

Link volteo para poder ver a la niña que se encontraba tras él. Saria no había cambiado nada a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo la misma niña encantadora que había conocido.

La chica traía puesta casi la misma ropa que la última ves que la vio, solo que esta ves una mini falda verde remplazaba los pantalones cortos que acostumbraba a usar, además su pelo era un poco más largo, ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros.

- Si… también lo creo – dijo para luego hincarse y abrasar a la chica – tu te ves tan bien como siempre…

– dijo manteniendo el abraso.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir Link – dijo separándose del joven – te extrañe – ahora la chica mostraba una linda sonrisa.

- Yo tambi… - no pudo terminar ya que alguien se había lanzado contra el.

- No la toques, extraño – grito el chico colgado del cuello de Link – ¡yo te protegeré Saria! – trataba de golpear a Link con todas sus fuerzas.

Link se levanto y con un ágil movimiento logro quitarse al niño de encima.

- A mi también me da gusto verte Mido – dijo mientras dejaba a un sorprendido chico en el suelo.

- Tú… tú… ¿eres Link? – pregunto más que sorprendido.

- Pensé que no me reconocerías – decía mientras le sonreía.

Luego de este peculiar reencuentro, Link decide ayudarles a los niños con la cena de año nuevo. La verdad es que todos los niños en la aldea lo trataban muy bien, bueno exceptuando a Mido, y a pesar de que el no fuera un Kokiri como todos los demás se sentía muy feliz de que Saria lo hubiera invitado.

* * *

Impa y Zelda se encontraban completamente agotadas, ambas observaban con detenimiento los movimientos de la otra, cualquier paso en falso podría significar la derrota.

- Ha progresado muy rápido princesa – decía Impa mientras caminaba en círculos sin perder de vista a su joven pupila.

- No me trates de usted Impa, te lo he dicho un millón de veces – Zelda permanecía inmóvil a diferencia de Impa, pero al igual que su maestra no perdía ningún movimiento de la Sheikah – además si e progresado rápido… es porque tengo una excelente maestra – dijo halagándola.

- Creo que este combate se a extendido demasiado tiempo… es hora de que lo termine – dijo para luego correr hasta Zelda, dispuesta a atacarla.

- Opino igual que tu Impa – se preparo para recibir el ataque de su maestra, si seguía huyendo el combate nunca terminaría, esta era su última oportunidad, si lograba resistir tendría una oportunidad de vencer.

Zelda recibió el fuerte impacto del ataque de Impa, pero afortunadamente logro mantenerse de pie y mientras la Sheikah debía permanecer unos segundos quieta para recuperar algo de energía, la joven vio la oportunidad perfecta para acertar su golpe, el ataque fue certero y logro hacer que la Sheikah perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

El combate había terminado.

- Buen golpe princesa – le dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Zelda – creo que te has ganado un descansó… tienes el resto del día libre – termino de decir.

- Impa… me acompañas a comer algo, la verdad es que este combate me ha despertado el apetito – le dijo algo apenada.

- Por su puesto princesa – le respondió, comenzando a caminar junto a la joven.

De esta forma ambas se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo. Lo que resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquilo, luego de comer ambas se dirigieron hacía sus respectivos deberes, Impa fue a revisar que todo en el castillo marchara en orden, mientras que la princesa tomaba un largo y relajante baño, para luego disponerse a leer, no había encontrado nada más interesante que hacer, le hubiera gustado salir del castillo, pero Impa se lo había prohibido.

* * *

Las nubes se coloreaban de hermosas tonalidades rosas, rojizas y anaranjadas al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dándole pasó a la noche, la primera estrella ya podía divisarse en la inmensidad del cielo.

Link se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, parecía bastante pensativo, no podía sacarse de la mente la cara de tristeza de la joven princesa, pero lo que más le molesta era no saber la razón por lo que la chica se encontraba así, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Saria se acercaba.

- Link – lo llamo suavemente.

-¿Ah? – Levanto la mirada y observo a la chica que ahora estaba de pie junto a él – eras tu Saria – dijo mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – se acerco al joven mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su espalda – estas muy pensativo… ¿hay algo que te preocupa?

- No lo se… la verdad es que me siento extraño – le confesó – cuando llegue me sentía muy feliz de volver a verlos de nuevo, el bosque no ha cambiado en nada… y yo… - cayó un momento – yo… me siento extraño en este lugar, como si un enorme vació se formara en mi pecho…

- Que hayas crecido no significa que seas diferente Link… todos debemos crecer algún día, nosotros los kokiris nos mantenemos jóvenes porque nuestras almas siempre serán las de unos niños, pero eso no significa que nuestra vida sea eterna – le dice con una reconfortante sonrisa – aunque creo… que eso no es lo que te molesta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

- Porque creo que ese vació que sientes es el resultado de que tu corazón ha madurado, creo que sin darte cuenta te has enamorado Link – le respondió.

- ¿Enamorado? – Link se veía bastante confundo, la verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía, siempre vivió una vida tranquila sin grandes preocupaciones, no se había percatado, pero existía una persona que últimamente había estado ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos.

- Por tu expresión, me da la impresión que acabas de descubrirlo – le dijo sonriente – y dime Link ¿quien es la afortunada? – pregunto.

- Este… - Link estaba algo abochornado por la pregunta de Saria, ya que al instante se imagino solo a una persona, esa chica que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, una hermosa joven que creyó haber conocido solo por una casualidad y que ahora se encontraba sola en el enorme castillo – yo…

- Me parece que ya se quien es – dijo triunfante – ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de la princesa de Hyrule?

- ¡¡¿QUEEE?!! – grito completamente sonrojado al ser descubierto.

- Creo que acerté ¿verdad? – decía mientras se reía de la expresión del chico.

- Yo… - no sabía como empezar, la verdad es que al principio no quería reconocerlo, hace años que se había percatado que miraba a la princesa con otros ojos, pero también había estado intentando auto convencerse de que Zelda solo era una gran amiga para él – creo que si – dijo al fin reconociéndolo.

La noche ya se hacia presente en el lugar, una hermosa luna comenzaba a mostrar su rostro, acercándose lentamente al oscuro manto estrellado del cielo.

- ¿Y que es lo que haces aquí entonces? – le pregunto como si nada.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto sin entender lo que Saria quería decir.

- Deberías ir con ella… debe ser muy triste estar completamente solo al empezar un nuevo año...

- No entiendo a que te refieres – le dijo aun sin comprender lo que Saria estaba diciendo.

- Tú debes saberlo mejor que yo.

Fue entonces cuando Link recordó que el Rey, padre de Zelda, se encontraba de viaje en un lugar muy lejano, y lo más seguro es que no volvería muy pronto, también recordó que Zelda no tenía hermanos y que su madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo… ni siquiera los sirvientes del castillo se quedaban para esta fecha, todos regresaban a sus hogares.

- Esa era la razón por la que Zelda se encontraba tan extraña ayer – dijo al descubrir la razón de la sombría mirada de la joven – _no puedo creerlo… fui un tonto… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?_

- ¿Por qué no vas ha verla? – le dijo Saria sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

- Pero Saria… y los niños, yo les prometí que me quedaría hasta mañana, además tu me invitaste… no seria correcto de mi parte que me fuera así – termino de decir.

- No te preocupes Link, yo les diré a los niños que había un asunto pendiente que debías arreglar… y no te sientas culpable por mi, soy tu amiga y quiero verte feliz Link… ve… ella te necesita – le dijo con ternura.

- Saria… gracias – dijo abrazando a la chica, al separarse tomo la bolsa que traía y comenzó a buscar algo – ten – le dijo entregándole un paquete envuelto – se que aun no es tu cumpleaños pero… esto es para ti, espero que te guste – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo tomando el paquete con cuidado – ahora vete… no pierdas más tiempo.

- Gracias de nuevo… y hasta luego – dijo mientras se levantaba – nos volveremos a ver, prometo regresar pronto.

Y de esta manera es como Link se aleja de la villa Kokiri, Saria lo observo hasta que el chico se perdió de vista, permaneció unos segundos ahí detenida, observando a la nada.

- Suerte… amigo – le dijo al viento, esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas por los oídos del joven Hylian - ¿Qué será esto? – se pregunto tomando el paquete que Link le había entregado, con cuidado lo abrió y su sorpresa no fue menor al encontrar una ocarina muy parecida a la que le había entregado al chico hace años – ¿Una ocarina¿y esto? – se pregunto tomando una pequeña nota que había junto al instrumento.

_Querida Saria: _

_Junto con la ocarina e puesto esta pequeña nota, para decirte que te considero una gran amiga _

_además quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de tu otra ocarina, la que me prestaste hace tantos años _

_la verdad es que durante el viaje que hice hace tiempo la perdí… _

_Lo lamento muuucho _

_Espero que esta sirva para reemplazar a la otra. _

_Se despide con cariño Link. _

- Es un bobo – dijo al terminar de leer la pequeña nota, ahora sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos por las lagrimas - no debiste molestarte – susurro sosteniendo con fuerza la ocarina sobre su pecho.

* * *

El castillo estaba muy silencioso, mucho más de lo habitual. Ya había anochecido y el cuarto donde se encontraba, estaba siendo alumbrado solo por una pequeña vela y la luna, que podía verse perfectamente desde la ventana.

- La noche es hermosa – dijo soltando sobre la mesa un enorme libro que tenía en las manos – me gustaría mucho estar afuera – un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al tiempo que apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucha como la puerta del cuarto se abría lentamente, la chica observo como la sombra que se formo en la pared, pero no se movió de su lugar, ya sabía de antemano quien se trataba, no podía ser nadie más que Impa, después de todo eran las únicas dos habitantes del castillo a estas horas.

- ¿Qué sucede Impa? – pregunto al ver que la Sheikah se detenía a un metro de distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

- Solo vine a decirte que te vistieras adecuadamente para la cena – le dijo – ahora voy ha servirla.

- No te molestes Impa, yo no bajare a comer… no tengo apetito – le dijo sin moverse de su sitio.

- Solo por hoy no te obligare a comer… pero, debes cambiarte, a tu padre no le gustaría verte así.

- Esta bien Impa – dijo parándose fastidiada – me vestiré de la forma adecuada para la ocasión.

- Te esperare en la sala – dijo volteándose y saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando la Sheikah se alejo lo suficiente para que sus pasos no se oyeran por el pasillo, Zelda camino hacía la puerta y también salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse.

* * *

La noche se había vuelto fría gracias a una congeladora brisa, que poco a poco iba en aumento…

El chico había llegado hasta donde se encontraba Epona, tomo la capa encapuchada que traía y se la coloco para ahuyentar el frió.

- Vamos Epona… nos dirigimos hacia el castillo – le dijo inmediatamente después de montar en la yegua, que al instante comenzó a correr hacía la cuidad de Hyrule.

Luego de unos minutos, que a él le parecieron interminables, logro divisar a lo lejos la cuidad.

- Muy pronto estaré en el castillo.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba junto a la ventana de su habitación observando la inmensidad del oscuro cielo, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora traía puesto un vestido con mangas ajustadas, cerca del sus hombros llevaba una especie de brazalete de oro muy fino con la Trifuerza grabada, mientras que la tela que cubría las mangas del vestido caía con gracia y terminaba en punta amarado por un pequeño broche, el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta hasta llegar a sus caderas en donde un cinturón de oro con un Zafiro incrustado en el centro marcaba en comienzo de la falda, blanca y ancha que llegaba hasta el suelo, esta era cubierta por otra tela color turquesa, igual que el de la parte superior, dejando ver solo una parte de la tela blanca.

- No me pienso quedar encerrada en este lugar toda la noche – dijo con determinación – discúlpame Impa, pero creo que es hora de tomar aire fresco.

Sale con sigilo de su cuarto, bajando con cuidado las escaleras de mármol hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo.

- Bien Zelda… si mueves esta puerta con cuidado tal vez tengas suerte y Impa no la escuche.

* * *

Epona se detuvo frente al enorme castillo de Hyrule, Link bajo de ella y se dirigió hacía la puerta principal, los guardias lo habían reconocido y lo dejaron entrar de inmediato.

Llego hasta la puerta y llamo a los habitantes del enorme palacio, unos segundos más tarde la enorme puerta se abrió y una mujer albina le dio la bienvenida.

- Link… que sorpresa… - dijo incrédula ante la presencia del joven – Zelda me contó que visitarías a Saria y a los niños del bosque.

- Este… si – decía al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha – pero la visita fue algo más corta de lo que creí.

- Bueno, en ese caso, pasa. Estoy segura que la princesa Zelda estará feliz de verte – ahora Impa empujaba al chico para que entrara rápido al castillo – ven vamos a su cuarto, Zelda aun debe estar ahí.

- ¡¡¿Qué¿El cuarto de… de… Zelda? – pregunto sin creer lo que Impa acababa de decir.

- OH vamos Link¿no me vas ha decir que te molesta ir al cuarto de una chica? – decía divertida de la expresión del joven.

- La verdad es que no creo que sea correcto – dijo muy sonrojado.

- Ya déjate de cordialidades y vamos – dijo empujándolo escaleras arriba, cuando estaban frente a la habitación de Zelda, Impa llamo a la puerta – ¿Zelda? – Pregunto, pero la chica nunca respondió – que extraño, creo que tendremos que entrar sin permiso – se dijo pensativa.

- Pero… ¿y si Zelda esta dormida? – pregunto en un vano intento para que Impa no abriera la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no te relajas? Te veo muy tenso – dijo al tiempo que giraba la perilla de la puerta y entraba al cuarto de la chica – Aquí no hay nadie… no puedo creerlo, esa chica es un verdadero problema – decía llevándose una de sus manos a la frente.

- Tal ves aun se encuentre en el castillo – dijo inseguro.

- No… creo que la princesa ha ido a dar una vuelta sin permiso, debí suponer que algo así sucedería – parecía algo enfadada – cuando la encuentre tendré que castigarla por su imprudencia, si algo le pasa su padre se pondrá histérico – decía muy preocupada.

- Yo la buscare Impa.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Link… yo creo que si la buscamos por separado la hallaremos más pronto.

Y con estas últimas palabras los dos salen del castillo de las rápido posible en busca de la desaparecida princesa.

* * *

Zelda había salido de la ciudad y ahora se encontraba a orillas del río.

- Es bueno tomar aire fresco… pero… hace demasiado frío – dijo mientras frotaba sus manos - Si Impa se da cuenta de mi ausencia me castigara de por vida – pensó al tiempo que un escalofrió recorría su espalda solo al pensar en el rostro enfadado de la Sheikah.

Una fría brisa revolvió los largos y rubios cabellos de la joven, que ahora se encontraban completamente sueltos. Sobre su rostro, caían algunos rebeldes mechones, tapando parte de su rostro, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

- _Tal vez debería volver_ – pensó.

* * *

Link atravesó el puente observando los alrededores en busca de la chica, fue entonces cuando vio a lo lejos la silueta de una joven iluminada solo por la luna. La luz platinada que caía sobre su cuerpo le daban un brillo especial a sus dorados cabellos, que aún se agitaban con la suave y fría brisa de la noche.

Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo hasta la chica, que se mantenía de espaldas, pero aún así la reconoció al instante.

- ¿Zelda? – la llamó.

La chica se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del joven que se aproximaba.

- _Esa voz… no puede ser… el se encuentra muy lejos de aquí – _pensó al reconocer la voz del chico.

Link ya la había alcanzado y con delicadeza la sostuvo del hombro e hizo que girara.

- Zelda… ¿Por qué no respondes? – la chica mantenía la cabeza baja, y él aun la sostenía de los hombros - _Se ve hermosa – _pensó mientras observaba con detenimiento a la chica.

- Link… ¿eres tú? – pregunto aún insegura y con temor de mirarlo.

- Si… soy yo Zelda – posó una de sus manos sobre su mentón y con delicadeza hizo que levantara su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Pregunto haciendo un vano intento por no perderse en los zafiros ojos del chico – pensé… que estarías con Saria, divirtiéndote.

- Creí que era muy injusto que una joven y bella señorita estuviera sola esta hermosa noche – dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa – perdóname – ahora acariciaba la mejilla de ella con delicadeza – debí recordar lo triste que es sentirse solo… yo mejor que nadie lo sabe – le dijo con algo de nostalgia.

- Link… - estaba muy sorprendida por la presencia del chico, pero le sorprendía aun más su actitud y sus palabras – yo… - mantenía las manos empuñadas tratando de contener el llanto – gracias – termino de decir, para luego abrazar con fuerza al joven – no sabes la alegría que me da verte.

Link paso sus brazos por el frágil cuerpo de la chica atrayéndola hacía si, apegándola más a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos subió lentamente, recorriendo la espalda de ella, para luego enredarse en los rubios cabellos de la chica.

Ambos podían sentir el cálido cuerpo del otro, protegiéndolos del frío que parecía ir en aumento.

- Impa debe estar muy preocupada… ¿Por qué no regresamos? – le pregunto, lamentando tener que romper el encanto de ese momento.

- Tienes razón Link… debo regresar al castillo – decía separándose del chico – aunque… de seguro Impa me castigara de aquí a la eternidad – le comento sonriendo.

- Ya lo creo… - le dijo, divertido por el comentario de la chica. Ambos conocían muy bien a Impa y sabían que no era bueno alterar su humor.

De esta manera ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el castillo, Link permanecía muy cerca de Zelda, por lo que eventualmente sus cuerpos se rozaban, al dirigir una disimulada mirada hacia la joven, noto como esta se abrazaba a si misma intentando mantener el calor y entonces le dijo.

- Debes tener frió.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto – no, claro que no… estoy bien – dijo tratando de fingir lo mejor posible.

El joven la observo durante unos segundos, sabía que la chica estaba mintiendo, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la capa que traía puesta y con ella cubría el cuerpo de la princesa.

- Con esto estarás mejor…

Zelda observó con curiosidad al chico y sonrió levemente, una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Link aun no quitaba sus manos de la prenda cuando una idea asalto su mente.

- Este… ¡lo siento! – Dijo con torpeza – esta prenda no debe ser lo que una princesa suele utilizar – parecía muy nervioso y algo abochornado.

- No… claro que no – se apresuro a contradecirlo ella – gracias… - tomo la prenda con una de sus manos y se cubrió mejor, mientras le mostraba una sincera sonrisa al chico – es… cálida – termino de decir cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos.

Al oír las últimas palabras de la joven Link se sonrojo levemente, luego de eso el silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos. Siguieron avanzado.

(N.A: esta parte es del manga de LttP, pero es taaaan linda que decidí agregarla a este fic xD!, claro que en el manga estaba lloviendo y eran otras las circunstancias, pero la idea es la misma xD)

- _Vamos Link… tu puedes… ahora es el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sientes por ella – _se decía mentalmente tratando de darse valor, estaba a punto de pronunciar alguna palabra, pero la chica se le adelanto.

Zelda había tomado con delicadeza su brazo y sosteniéndose de él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven, sin detener el paso.

Ahora Link se encontraba muy sonrojado, las acciones de la joven princesa lo habían tomado por sorpresa, aunque ahora sabía que ese era el momento perfecto, tenía que hacer o decir algo, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Ze… Zelda… - dijo con mucha dificultad.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el castillo y ahora se encontraban en el antejardín.

- Hemos… llegado – termino de decir, deteniendo el paso.

Zelda se separo del chico y se puso delante de él.

- Entremos antes de que Impa me descubra – dijo dirigiéndole una divertida mirada.

Tomo la mano de Link y comenzó a correr hacía las puertas del castillo.

- Zelda… espera… Impa de cualquier forma nos descubrirá – le dijo, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

De pronto se sentía como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, a esa época donde él y la princesa se divertían jugándole bromas a la Sheikah.

- ¿Y si nos escondemos? Así Impa tardara más en encontrarnos – le prepuso al mismo tiempo que pensaba en un buen escondite.

- ¡Link… ¿eres tú?! – Se escucho la voz de la mujer, desde el cuarto continuo – creo que lograste encontrar a Zelda.

Era Impa, quien había regresado minutos antes, después de darse por vencida en su búsqueda. Se encontraba en la sala del castillo cuando en eso escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y las voces de ambos jóvenes murmurando algo.

- Vamos… tenemos que escondernos antes de que Impa nos atrape – le dijo Zelda de manera infantil, mientras corría aun sosteniendo la mano del chico.

Zelda hizo que Link entrara a un armario que había en el cuarto para luego ella seguirlo y cerrar la puerta, claro que una vez adentro, ambos se percataron de que el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos jóvenes permanecieran.

- Creo que este lugar nos ha quedado un poco estrecho – dijo Link algo avergonzado por la cercanía que ahora tenía con la joven, de hecho ella estaba prácticamente sobre él.

- Eso es obvio… ya no tenemos 11 años – susurro la chica sonriendo – creo que entrar al armario no fue una buena idea – dijo ruborizada al tener que verse obligada a sentarse sobre las piernas del joven al no aguantar más el equilibrio.

- Shh… ahí viene Impa – le cubrió la boca con su mano al escuchar los pasos de la Sheikah acercarse, si Impa los encontraba en "ese" lugar y en "esa" posición nada bueno resultaría de todo esto.

La mujer observaba el lugar con desconfianza, estaba segura haber escuchado la voz de ambos jóvenes.

- No se podrán ocultar por toda la eternidad – dijo alzando la voz para asegurarse de que Link y Zelda pudieran oírla – _esos dos siguen comportándose como unos niños –_ pensó mientras sonreía resignada.

Luego de inspeccionar con la mirada todo el lugar y descartar los lugares donde era improbable que los jóvenes posiblemente pudieran encontrarse, entre ellos el armario, decidió dirigirse a otra habitación, para seguir con su búsqueda.

- Se esta alejando – dijo muy bajo para que solo Zelda pudiera escucharlo, Link trato de moverse un poco tratando de acomodarse, pero eso solo empeoro la situación, provocando que una gran cantidad de mantas, que antes habían estado estaban bien ordenadas, cayeran sobre ellos.

- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – Pregunto la chica tratando de quitarse algunas molestas telas de encima – creo que olvide un pequeño detalle.

- No entiendo que quieres decir – aunque en estos momentos el chico parecía más concentrado en quitarse las telas de encima.

- ¿No se te hace conocido este lugar?

Link observó con cuidado el oscuro sitio donde se encontraban, la luz que entraba por las ranuras de la puerta no era suficiente para poder ver con claridad, luego de unos segundos capto lo que Zelda intentaba decirle.

- Este armario tiene el seguro por fuera – dijo un tanto asustado.

Ambos recordaban el día en que habían quedado atrapados en el armario, pero en ese entonces, eran pequeños, por lo que el espacio no se les hacía tan estrecho y ninguno se veía obligado a estar encima del otro.

- Si Impa no lo abre no podremos salir – le dijo – Ahora si que estaré castigada de por vida.

- Intentare forzar la puerta – dijo tratando de moverse.

Zelda se apego lo que más pudo a una de las caras laterales del armario, dejando las piernas de Link libres para que se moviera, Link se levanto un poco e intento empujar las puertas del armario, pero el lugar era tan estrecho que no le permitía ejercer fuerza con comodidad, además si se movía demasiado podría golpear a la princesa.

- Te ayudare – dijo al tiempo que también se disponía a empujar la puerta – tengo una idea mejor – dijo deteniéndose.

- Escuchó – también se detuvo.

- Esto es lo que haremos… - luego de decir eso se acerco al chico para susurrarle el plan a su oído.

* * *

Impa bajaba lentamente las escales, estaba algo cansada de recorrer los pasillos del castillo una y otra vez en busca de los jóvenes.

- Cuando eran pequeños no era tan difícil encontrarlos – se dijo suspirando cansada – ¿donde pueden haberse metido esos dos? – se preguntaba.

* * *

Link y Zelda estaban llevando a cabo la idea de la chica, si no lo lograban no les quedaría de otra que llamar a Impa, y ambos sabían perfectamente que eso no era una buena idea.

- Muy bien Link¿estas listo? – le pregunto.

- Eso creo… pero…- no pudo continuar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la joven algo preocupada por la expresión del chico.

- Yo… me siento algo extraño… _sin mencionar lo muuuy incomodo de esta situacion_… creo que tu idea es buena, pero… estamos en una posición muy comprometedora – termino de decir lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa? – Volvió a preguntar extrañada – vamos Link, somos amigos ¿no? – le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro del chico – yo confió en ti – termino de decir.

- En ese caso… manos a la obra – ahora Link se preparaba para empujar la puerta.

Zelda estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en las puertas del armario, sus piernas estaba dobladas, ahora era Link el que se encontraba sobre la chica, sus dos manos estaban apoyadas sobre las puertas del armario, los brazos de Zelda pasaban por los costados de chico, como formando un abrazó con la diferencia que sus manos al igual que sus pies estaban apoyadas sobre la cara de al contraria a las puertas.

- Bien Link… es ahora o nunca… contemos hasta tres – dijo Zelda – uno…

- Dos… - continúo el joven al tiempo que le sonreía.

- ¡¡Tres!! – exclamaron al unísono.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, Zelda se ayudaba con sus piernas y brazos, mientras Link ponía de toda la fuerza que tenía. Después de unos pocos minutos sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados, la cerradura que unía a ambas puertas cedió.

Todo hubiera salido perfecto si los chicos hubieran dejado de hacer fuerza, y gracias a que ninguno de los dos se percato de que las puertas ya estaban abiertas con la fuerza que seguían ejerciendo estas se abrieron de par en par y los dos jóvenes cayeron inevitablemente al suelo, junto con todas las mantas y telas, algunas de estas, por suerte, cayeron antes que ellos, ayudándoles a amortiguar un poco el golpe.

Link había caído sobre la princesa, estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su oído y estaba casi seguro que ella podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

- Discúlpame – dijo apoyándose de sus manos para poder separarse un poco de la joven - ¿estas bien? – le pregunto levantando la vista, preocupado.

Ahora sus rostros eran los que se encontraban a escasos centímetros, Link y Zelda se sonrojaron al instante, pero ninguno se movió, ambos se encontraban hechizados… sin darse cuenta, se habían perdido en el profundo mar de sus miradas.

- Link… - la voz de la chica era dulce – Link… - volvió a repetir ahora acariciando el rubio cabello del joven, no sin antes haberle quitado la gorra verde que solía traer.

- Zelda… yo… - susurró, pero no pudo terminar ya que la mano de la chica ahora recorría su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios y con la punta de sus finos dedos los delineo lentamente.

Link sentía como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y su respiración se hacía algo entrecortada, no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado, por lo que solo observaba como la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros se iba acortando a una velocidad alarmante. La joven retiro lentamente su mano, solo para poder reemplazada por sus labios.

- _Zelda… acaba de… ¡¡besarme!! – _pensaba aun sin reaccionar.

La chica lo beso durante unos segundos, pero al no recibir respuesta de parte del joven se separo de él, apenada.

- Lo… lo… siento – dijo desviando la mirada muy avergonzada - _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – _se pregunto tratando de recuperar la cordura.

Link al fin logro reaccionar, y con la ayuda de una de sus manos hizo que la chica enfrentara su mirada.

- No tienes porque disculparte… - le susurro antes de ser él quien se encargara ahora, de eliminar la distancia que los separaba, haciendo que por segunda vez en la noche sus labios hicieran contacto.

Esta era una experiencia completamente nueva para ambos, eran unos novatos por lo que sus movimientos eran tímidos y algo torpes, pero poco a poco esa barrera se fue desvaneciendo, ahora sus inexpertos labios se movían en a un compás lento, pero armónico y el beso que en un principio era tierno y dulce, lentamente se fue volviendo más apasionado, Zelda había enredado sus brazos en el cuello del chico profundizando aún más el contacto, mientras él recorría su cuerpo con una de sus manos.

Fue en eso cuando las campanas de templo comenzaron a sonar con gran fuerza, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo año… Al escuchar el estruendoso sonido producido por el instrumento, los jóvenes se separaron algo alarmados, aunque lamentando enormemente la interrupción.

- Feliz año nuevo… Link – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, aún manteniéndolo sujeto del cuello, no quería que se alejara.

- Para usted también princesa - le dijo con ternura mientras le quitaba algunos cabellos de su rostro.

Los ojos de ambos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que sus rostros volvían a acercarse, los dos sentían la necesidad de terminar lo que habían comenzado, ahora que sus ocultos sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto, no había nada que les impidiera demostrar lo que sentían, porque ambos lo deseaban… lo necesitaban…

-Ejem… ejem… ¿interrumpo algo? – dijo la Sheikah, llegando en el momento menos inesperado.

Los jóvenes se separaron al instante, muy avergonzados, Impa sonrió divertida por la escena.

- Impa… yo… dijo nosotros… - decía la joven princesa muy nerviosa, aun sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle a su maestra.

- Bien, par de tortolitos, les recomiendo que ordenen todo este desastre y vallan a dormir – les dijo la Sheikah cruzándose de brazos – mañana espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto – termino de decir.

Impa volteo y comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando se detuvo repentinamente.

- Casi lo olvido… feliz año nuevo, para ambos – dijo mientras giraba y les sonreía a los dos jóvenes, luego de esto se retiro.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, luego de eso ambos se dispusieron a recoger las mantas que estaban tiradas por todo el piso.

Era cierto que ninguno de los dos se había confesado abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero después de lo ocurrido las palabras no eran necesarias…

Un nuevo año estaba comenzando y ambos habían recibido el mejor regalo que podrían haber esperado… ahora solo el tiempo diría que nuevos desafíos que el destino les impondría y a pesar de que el futuro era incierto, había algo de lo que ambos estaban seguros… ya ninguno de los dos se encontraría solo, ahora sus corazones se encontraban unidos por un lazo invisible y resistente… el lazo que se crea con el amor…

** FIN **

Si… lo se… este fic es muy cursi XD!!, más de lo que tenía pensado TOT… pero bueno aquí les dejo esta historia para finalizar el año, se que es un poco pronto, pero no quiero que se me pase otro año xD!!… bueno…estoy solo de pasada XD!!, ¬o¬ debo ir a casa de mi tía TT, por lo que decidí subirlo ahora… espero que sea de su agrado… y si no es mucha molestia n-n dejen sus amenazas, críticas, comentarios o lo que deseen n.n… ;D

Ah casi lo olvido, o.o este fic fue escrito el año pasado XD!!, un poco después de comenzar el de GR ((para los que lo leen, n.n si me conecto más tarde actualizare hoy, sino ;D lo haré mañana… porque el capi esta más que listo n.nUU)). La verdad es que -.-U ya ni recuerdo porque nunca lo subí, este fic, y era ridículo hacerlo a mitad del año n.nU, a si que mejor espere para hacerlo, pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas de ortografía, los errores de redacción, etc n.nU…

¡¡A todos les deseo un prospero año nuevo non, y espero que sea mucho mejor que el anterior!!


End file.
